Pov Voldemort
by Ambre222
Summary: On dit que ceux qui parlent le moins sont ceux qui ont le plus de chose à dire alors pourquoi ne pas laisser la parole à Lord Voldemort pour une fois ?


Titre : POV Voldemort

Auteur : Ambre222

Catégorie : Harry Potter

Dédicace : Pour ma Nii bien sûr, pour tous ses encouragement ^^

Résumé : On dit que ceux qui parlent le moins sont ceux qui ont le plus de chose à dire alors pourquoi ne pas laisser la parole à Lord Voldemort pour une fois ?

* * *

><p>Je crois que ma vie n'a plus aucun sens. Peut-être même qu'elle n'en a jamais eu. Ce n'est que maintenant, en méditant profondément mon existence et mes actes passés que je me rends compte à quel point je suis insignifiant.<p>

Je m'appelle Lord Voldemort et je suis malheureux. Vous vous demandez certainement pourquoi. D'abord, et je l'ai déjà dit, je m'appelle Voldemort, qui s'appelle comme ça de nos jours ? Je crois que mon nom est tellement ridicule et hideux qu'on préfère ne jamais le prononcer et on le remplace par des appellations encore plus bizarres comme "Tu-sais-qui" ou, au comble de mon humiliation, "celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom" ! C'est vrai que c'est moi qui l'ai choisi. Mais J'étais jeune. C'était comme un pseudo et j'appréciais l'anagramme que j'avais créée à partir de mon vrai nom, mais je n'ai jamais pensé que ça me collerait à la peau aussi longtemps. C'est aussi humiliant qu'un homme d'affaires marié avec des enfants qu'on appellerait encore "la tache" parce qu'une fois, au lycée, il avait taché son pantalon. Inutile de préciser qu'avec un nom comme ça j'ai perdu toute ma crédibilité de mage noir et que je suis classé dans la catégorie des méchants au même rang que Gargamel ou Cruella.

AAAAh, à chaque fois que j'y repense, j'ai envie d'enfouir ma tête dans mon oreiller et de crier à plein poumons, mais même crier ne me soulagera pas. Au contraire. Le problème, c'est ma voix. Elle est tellement aigue, tremblotante et désagréable à entendre. On dirait une chèvre qu'on écorche vivante. Mais ça, c'est à cause de mon anatomie. Mes cordes vocales sont aussi déformées que mon visage…Voilà de fil en aiguille j'en arrive à parler de mon apparence. Cette chose qui me déprime le plus. Parce qu'avant, j'étais plutôt beau. J'avais une réputation de séducteur. Maintenant, je n'ose pas me regarder dans une glace tellement je me trouve horrible. A chaque fois, j'ai peur d'y retrouver ce crâne dégarni avec toutes ces croutes dégoutantes qui me font penser aux écailles d'un serpent et qui se décollent quand je me gratte un peu trop fort, cette forme de tête improbable, pile poil entre l'œuf et le ballon de Rugby , ces deux fentes rouges verticales que j'ai pour yeux, des dents jaunies par la nicotine et surtout mon plus grand complexe : mon nez. Enfin je ne crois pas que je puisse dire que je trouve mon nez moche vu que je n'en ai même pas. Juste deux fentes au-dessus de mes lèvres qui me permettent de respirer, comme si dans le cadre d'une charmante blague, quelqu'un m'avait planté une fourchette à saucisses au beau milieu du visage. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'ai provoqué cette transformation. A force d'étirer mon âme pour assurer son éternité, j'avais étiré mes narines avec elle, comme ces stars qu'on voit enchainer les opérations chirurgicales au point de ne plus ressembler à rien…ou au point de me ressembler à moi.

Pour résumer, j'ai raté mon nom, j'ai raté mon physique, j'ai raté ma voix, j'ai raté ma vie, j'ai même raté ma mort. Eh oui, j'ai essayé de me suicider plusieurs fois mais je n'ai pas pu. Je me suis tellement immunisé contre la mort que je ne peux même plus la provoquer. C'est entre-autre pour ça que je poursuis Harry Potter. Il se trouve que j'ai accidentellement stocké un fragment de mon âme dans son corps le jour où j'ai assassiné ses parents (j'ai tellement fait ça dans ma vie que je le fais sans me rendre compte…génial). J'ai voulu le tuer ce jour-là mais je n'ai pas pu. L'enfant tenait à peine sur ses pattes et il avait réussi à me vaincre en s'en sortant avec juste une ridicule petite cicatrice. J'ai commencé sérieusement à douter de mes capacités. Du coup, je ne mourrai pas tant qu'il survit et la seule façon de trouver la paix finale et éternelle c'est de le tuer. Ça avait l'air dans mes cordes : tuer un gamin qui n'était même pas conscient de ses pouvoirs au début. Mais même ça, je n'avais pas pu. Il m'avait échappé et plusieurs fois. Comme si je n'avais pas assez de soucis comme ça. Harry Potter c'était la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase.

Je suis née le 31 décembre 1926 à Londres dans un orphelinat moldu. On peut déjà constater que ça commence mal. J'aurais pu gagner une année dans ma scolarité si ma mère m'avait retenu ne serait-ce que 24h dans son ventre. Mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Elle est morte juste après m'avoir mis au monde. Elle avait vécu juste assez pour m'appeler Tom Jedusor (un autre nom hideux à mettre sur la liste) comme mon père. Cet homme nous avait abandonnés avant ma naissance. C'était un moldu et il a fini par se rendre compte que ma mère était sorcière et qu'elle l'avait ensorcelé afin qu'il succombe à son charme. Apres onze ans dans cet orphelinat où je n'avais rien pour passer le temps mis à part quelques camarades à torturer, Dumbledore est venu m'annoncer que j'avais des pouvoirs et c'est comme ça que j'ai intégré l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. J'étais un bon élève mais là encore ma malchance m'avait poursuivi. A 16 ans, je suis parvenu, au comble de ma fierté, à localiser et à ouvrir la chambre des secrets. Mais personne n'était en mesure de reconnaitre mon génie. Bizarrement, le Basilic lâché n'avait emballé personne. Pire encore l'école menaçait de fermer après la mort de Mimi Geignarde. Moi je trouvais que c'était une bonne chose de purifier l'école de ces sang de bourbes de plus que je n'ai jamais eu une grande sympathie pour cette pleurnicharde. Par la même occasion, je me suis débarrassé de Rubeus Hagrid en l'accusant à ma place. J'ai dû me séparer de l'énorme serpent, cet animal de compagnie que j'avais tant aimé. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi incompris. J'ai décidé d'écrire un journal intime afin de duper ma solitude et d'y noter mes souvenirs. Même ça, Harry me l'avait pris. Il a tué mon cher Basilic et détruit mon journal.

Après j'ai eu des années plutôt tranquilles acidulés par quelques meurtres par-ci et par-là, notamment celui de mon père et de mes grands-parents (histoire de créer des Horcruxes supplémentaires). Je suis retourné à Poudlard afin de solliciter le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal mais on me l'a refusé. C'était ma première déception professionnelle, et loin d'être la dernière. J'ai redemandé le poste après avoir acquis plus d'expérience mais en vain, je n'ai jamais réalisé ce rêve… Enfin si, une fois pendant une année mais je ne donnais pas de cours je me contentais d'avoir la tête cachée par le turban du professeur Quirell. J'aimais lui donner des coups de pouce de temps en temps, comme en dénonçant les élèves qui chuchotent dans son dos lorsqu'il écrit au tableau. Finalement, partager le corps de quelqu'un n'est pas une expérience aussi désagréable que ça, pas quand on est soi-même le parasite. C'est vrai, il m'arrivait de me sentir à l'étroit dans son corps mais ça vaut toujours mieux que toutes ces années passées à errer seul dans la forêt interdite.

Seul…j'ai toujours été seul. Je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'amis. Mon psy pense que c'est à cause de ma façon de voir les autres, de les classer en deux catégories bien distinctes : ceux que je considère comme ennemis, que je méprise, et que je tue sans raisons et ceux qui sont à mon service, que je méprise souvent et que je tue parfois sans raisons. Il avait vu juste…ça m'a fait réfléchir alors je l'ai classé dans la première catégorie et je l'ai tué. Ça a dû mettre un terme à ma thérapie et je n'ai plus progressé. Tout ça pour dire que mes relations se limitaient à une horde de mangemorts capables de toutes sortes de stupidités pour moi. Ils me suivaient pour diverses raisons : peur, conviction idéologique, simple intérêt, ensorcellement, ou tout simplement bêtise. Cependant, certains d'entre eux ont fait preuve d'une fidélité impressionnante. Ça me met mal à l'aise parce que ça me fait sentir de plus en plus ingrat. Comme ce bon Quedver qui m'a donné de très bonnes informations sur le Potter et qui m'a fait ressusciter. Pour le récompenser, je lui ai remplacé sa main sacrifiée par une main en argent. Je suis peut-être assez bon au fond ! Il s'est étranglé plus tard avec cette même main mais ce n'est pas ma faute s'il ne peut même pas contrôler ses propres membres.

Cette année-là, personne n'a cru à ma résurrection. Sympa pour moi…Personne ne me croit capable de revenir. Le ministère n'a même pas pris la peine de mettre des dispositions de sécurité contre moi, ni armée ni rien du tout. Il eut quand même une armée, mais pas assez puissante pour flatter mon orgueil, il se trouve qu'elle était composée de gamins ayant entre 11 et 17 ans et présidée par Harry Potter (eh oui, encore lui) Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que cette même armée s'est entreposée entre moi et la prophétie lors d'une bataille au département des mystères au ministère de la magie.

J'ai perdu ce jour-là mais au moins le monde des sorciers est maintenant convaincu de mon retour et ils sont paniqués à l'idée que je puisse surgir à tout moment pour les massacrer. Je devrais être satisfait vous pensez…et bien non ! Harry Potter m'a encore volé la vedette sur ce coup. J'entends tout le temps autours de moi : Harry Potter avait raison depuis le début, Harry Potter est notre espoir contre Voldemort, Harry Potter a survécu, Harry Potter a fait ceci et blablabla… et je me lasse de tout ça. Je ne supporte plus Harry Potter.

Je suis moche, malchanceux, je ne peux pas mourir pour le moment et je ne peux rien pour satisfaire ma rage contre Harry Potter. Alors, j'ai décidé de m'isoler, m'éloigner de tout ce qui constituait ma vie d'avant. Les sorciers vivent maintenant dans la panique. Ca me console un peu de les voir comme ça. Ils se méprisent les uns les autres. Ils doutent même de leurs amis et familles, ils ne trouveront jamais la paix. J'éprouve un malin plaisir à les regarder chercher le mal partout autour d'eux alors que le mal en personne a fait gracieusement la révérence et s'est retiré. Le mal en personne pourrit maintenant dans une petite maison moldue et attend qu'un jour le grand Harry Potter daigne partir pour disparaitre pour de bon. Il passe son temps à penser à sa triste condition ou à se promener sur le bord d'un lac dans lequel il ne pourra jamais se noyer. Il lui arrive même parfois, quand un petit moldu a assez de courage pour l'approcher, de lui proposer une histoire, alors là, il lui raconte amèrement le terrible comte du charmant Harry Potter et du méchant Voldemort qui triomphe à la fin.

FIN

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis et critiques.<p> 


End file.
